Warder Advancement for the White Tower
Any Accepted or Aes Sedai may train up to a Weapons Score of 5. Accepted may only train up to a 5 and no higher until reaching the rank of Aes Sedai. Accepted must train with someone of the Warders Yard as must Aes Sedai, though Aes Sedai may train with their Warder with permission. Full Rank Aes Sedai of any Ajah but the Red or Green may train to a Weapon Score of 7. Sisters of the Red and Green Ajah may train up to a 10, however they must be granted permission by BOTH DL's. A form must be completed and rp plans submitted before approval will be reviewed. Each requirement completed from WS 1 to WS 10 must be pmed to your DL with a link to said thread for recording purposes. Before you begin training, you must follow these steps in order. 1. Permission from your Division Leader. 2. Email the Warder's Division Leader at warderdiv@dragonmount.com with your information (bio, ws, div) NOTE: If you are an Aes Sedai and have a Warder you must tell the Mistress of Trainees (warders.mot@gmail.com) who your Warder is when they are training you so that it can be recorded. If these steps are not followed, your training will not be recognized at all and you will have to begin all over. If there is a problem with your mentor, ie disappearing, around but not posting, or posting at a too slow pace, do NOT take it up with the WT DL nor the MoN nor your Ajah Head. They CANNOT do anything. The appropriate people to talk are the Division Leader or Mistress of Trainees. You CANNOT request for a specific mentor. You are assigned a mentor, without discussion. In the past, you could but that is out the window now. No more can anyone training with the Warders request for a specific mentor, no matter what the story is. Your lover, your brother, your best friend, we will not grant requests for a specific mentor, period. Aes Sedai Training in Warders Division WS0 - WS1: Meeting the mentor, Weapon Selection/Handling/Care of weapons WS1 - WS2: Basic Physical overview: Basic Fitness, Basic Movement WS2 - WS3: Survival This involves a short trip out of Tar Valon to learn about the use of herbs, weapons and basic survival skill. A request can be made to the MoT to do the AS OP wilderness training instead. Rayne Sedai has written this out, the thread will have to be approved by the MoT before awarding WS. WS3 - WS4: Basic Weapon Handling: an introduction to the basic forms. A spar can be included in this lesson, main objective is to become acquinted with the forms as they can be found on the Gaidin website. Beginner forms WS4 - WS5: A choice of one of these options: * A difficult assignment set by the mentor where the AS/Accepted is forbidden from using the OP. * A trip that seems non-training related, only OOC we know it is part of training. This can only be done by AS as Accepted could not leave the Tower alone. The Sister would encounter trouble and use her training to fend this off. Maybe she can't use the OP? (scared, cut off, shielded) * A spar with a trainee of WS 3-6, have the outcome be random and make sure to have a few rounds in the spar to cover all the basic forms and the things you have learnt. Can also be with Aes Sedai who has WS5. * Create your own RP that will reflect all that you've learned. Needs Staff approval from MoT. WS5-WS6 The Open Road - Aes Sedai organized an RP in a hostile (to AS) area. A conflict occurs to which the Aes Sedai must choose to battle either with OP (and reveal herself), with a weapon or try to find a more peaceful way out of the situation. How well does the Aes Sedai handle this situation? Must encounter 2 PCs from another division,(Min 16 posts for the entire RP) WS6-WS7 Quid Pro Quo - An Aes Sedai and/or Tower Guard (Warder is okay!) is sent on a mission. They are placed in a situation where they must rely solely on their WY training and the help of the other. (How well do they work together? If OP is used, what are the consequences? Do they still risk it?)Must include 3 other PCs.(Min 18 posts for entire RP) WS7-WS8 Tactics & Defense - The Aes Sedai learns about tactics and how to defend 'home base' based on terrain and available resources and demonstrates some proficiency in both.May be a field or research RP.(Min 18 posts for Entire RP.) WS8-WS9 A choice of one of these options: (Min 20 Posts) *Borderland Assistance - The Aes Sedai will spend 1 year IC assisting Borderland defenses.Must include Shadowspawn training & Borderland Survival.Must include 3 PCs outside the White Tower Division (only 1 Warders Yard PC Allowed) *A Choice Made- The Aes Sedai encounters a situation where she is unable to use the OP and her warder/Tower Guard is injured, she must then use her skills to save her own Warder or the Tower guard.Must include 1 PC outside the White Tower Division WS9-WS10Create your own RP that shows how your character is developing because of the training in the Warder Yard, weaponry, or the art of war in general.Must be approved by the WT and WY Staff before start of RP. Must include 1 PC outside the WY and WT Divisions.(Min 30 posts for entire RP) Please Note Training above a 7 in WS is very rare. In order to do so, you must send in the below application (To both the WY and WT DL's). Also please be aware, it will be very hard to attain permission to go above a WS7, unless you are a Red or Green and then your reasons must be well thought out. If you are from another ajah and you receive permission there will be consequences to pay, for every WS you go up, you will lose one OP skill point. You may earn these back by taking OP classes but be aware that these classes are hard and take quite some time to do. Also you may not bond anyone who dosen't have a higher WS than you, so this limits your bonding prospects. The application is below: Screenname: Character Name: Ajah: Reason for attaining Higher WS: How does this benefit your character: How this will play out in future rps: Do you have or plan on having warders, and do you think this will effect them: Category:Warders Category:All Category:Warder Training Category: Aes Sedai WS Training